Jinx
Jinx is a chaotic and rather unstable vampire, her real name lost to time. Traumatized by her transformation to a vampire, she likes nothing more than to seed chaos and destruction, which is easy thanks to her powerful lasers, and hard-light construct weaponry. She has a passion for Hal Darkholm, which she is not shy to express in rather lewd ways. She is the marksman and "loose cannon" of the Nightwalkers. Characteristics *'Name': Jinx Raze *'Aliases': Arsenal (code name); The Razer; Heavenly Raze; Shadow King’s Marksman/Arsenal *'Age': 26 (biologically 16) *'Hair': Light Blue with Purple strands *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Chaos, destruction, freedom, shooing things, partying, Hal Darkholm, her coven *'Dislikes': Being bored, feeling embarrassed, Hal talking to other girls, being caged, her friends being hurt *'Family': unknown (all deceased) Appearance Casual Jinx is a 16-year-old looking teen, with pale skin, red eyes, and light blue hair with purple streaks in it. The has a slim and very attractive figure and B-cup breasts. She always wears a purple earring on her right ear, and has a purple piercing in her tongue. Her casual clothes consist of a purple sleeveless shirt that exposes her her bellybutton, purple shorts and knee-length black combat boots. She also has purple armbands on her right arm, that stretch from her wrist to her shoulder and also on her left leg. She wears black fingerlings gloves. Nightwalker Uniform Her Uniform consists of a dark purple costume, with blue highlights. Her upper chest is exposed, with her Uniform forming a "W" shape. She wears purple bands on her arms, that end just above the elbow. She now wars her earring on her left ear. Heavenly Raze (True Form) In her True Form, Jinx gains an Angelic-like appearance, with purple skin that emanate blue light. Her eyes are blue with purple irises, and her hair becomes completely blue as well, and is apparently made of light. Hovering at her back, there is a large blue and purple halo, with a bat-like shape in the middle. Background Jinx once lived a happy life, and had a loving family. That all changed when her entire family was killed by a vampire. It almost killed her too, had not the Hellsing Hunters intervened. However, she was bitten. She was greatly traumatized by the event, and her following transformation. When she finally turned, she found herself incapable to cope with her new life. Seeing everyone around her happy but her, she snapped. Going on a spree of destruction, she wiped an entire city off the face of the world... though there were no casualties. Since then, she went on a constant rampage, leaving only chaos and destruction in her wake. She became on top of the most wanted list in many countries, and many organizations. The Hellsings in particular have been hunting her for over 10 years. As she was rampaging in Washington D.C., Hal Darkholm and the Talbot Pack intercepted her, and a fierce fight commenced. In the end, Hal managed to convince her to stand down. However, the Hellsing Hunters arrived, and attempted to kill her, but Alucard arrives just in time and vouched for her, promising to keep her in check. Though reluctant (and to the protest of some hunters), the Hellsings agree to let her go. Feeling grateful, Jinx joined the Nightwalkers. Personality Jinx is, for lack of better word, unstable. She has a really bubbly and energetic personality, and likes nothing more than to cause destruction and chaos, considering it "fun", and would do anything to avoid boredom. However, this is a byproduct of her traumatic past, and she retreats in chaos to keep herself sane. She also has a rather short temper, and is very quick to anger. Though she likes blowing thing up, she would NEVER hurt an innocent being. Despite this, she is also shown to be rather sensitive, as, when her past was brought up, she initially becomes angry, and brutally attacks the one speaking, but repeated mention of her family will eventually bring her to tears. She initially thought that she was all alone, and that no one cared for her. However, after Alucard risks the wrath of the Hellsings and the Council to save her from imprisonment, she becomes much more sociable. She cares deeply for her coven, especially Hal. She also displays her emotions in rather blunt and lewd ways. She also has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general, having an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. She sometimes walks naked around people she likes, especially Hal. Despite this, she hates being embarrassed, like when Alucard and Barbara Cain tease her. Skills/Abilities *'Violet Bishop' *'Biological Immortality' *'Enhanced Regeneration Factor': As a Bishop, Jinx has a much stronger regeneration factor than most vampires, with the exception of a King. *'Light Speed (Partial Transformation)': Jinx partially turns herself into Neon light, allowing her to dash at incredible speeds. She can climb buildings as well as briefly dash through the air. She also has something called "Photon Jump" which allows Jinx to quickly move from rooftop to rooftop. Jinx can also "cannonball" through her enemies, dealing heavy damage to them. :*She can even go through fences and other similar features on buildings, such as awnings. *'Perfect Marksman': Despite her chaotic nature, Jinx's aim is very accurate, and she never misses. Light Mage Jinx can control purple Neon light, and use in in various ways, from firing powerful laser bolts, to creating constructs out of hard-light, usually weapons. This ability would seem very controversial, since light is one of the weaknesses of her race, but the light she uses is on a special electromagnetic frequency, that is harmless to vampires. However, while the light itself can't harm them, they are as susceptible as any person to the powerful lasers it creates. *'Neon Arsenal': Jinx's trademark ability, in which she uses hard-light to create constructs of almost any gun, from pistols to rifles, and even bazookas. She will create a weapon every time she uses her abilities. She doesn't need to create these weapons to use her abilities, but she does it anyways, as it is "more stylish and fun". *'Neon Bolt': A basic attack that fires a powerful, concentrated beam of Neon light. This attack is very powerful and precise, and deals high damage, taking out human sized targets in one or two shots. The beam's travel speed is instantaneous, making it perfect for sniping enemies from a distance. The main drawback of this attack is its low rate of fire. She uses this ability through hard-light pistols. :*'UV Bolt': Jinx changes the frequency of her light, making it Ultra Violet, greatly damaging vampires. However, using this will burn her arms. :*'Rapid Fire': She fires a continuous stream of lasers. However, these lasers are less concentrated and powerful than the normal Neon Bolt, to permit it's rapid fire rate. She uses this ability through a hard-light gatling gun. :*'Dispersed Shot': Jinx fires multiple bolts of light at the same time. she attacks with a hard light shotgun. *'Neon Shot': A much more powerful "charged shot", that fires a supercharged Neon Bolt, that deals heavy damage in a narrow area, and is strong enough to take down structures. She uses this ability through hard-light bazookas. *'Homing Missiles': A concentrated Bolt is fired, and will split into multiple projectiles that home in on enemies and detonate, launching enemies into the air. She uses this ability through a hard-light rocket launcher. *'Neon Blade': Creates a blade our of Neon light, that acts like a Lightsaber. *'Laser Insight': When using this ability, her perception of time slows down, allowing her more time to aim, while also allowing her to perceive her enemies' weak spots. When using this ability, she creates a hard light sniper rifle. *'Stasis Lock': Jinx trows a grenade-shaped ball of light, that detonates on impact, launching enemies up into the air in slow motion and negating gravity, so that she can get a clearer shot at their weak points. After her enemies are inside the stasis field, Jinx will fire using a hard light sniper rifle. *'Neon Bind': She creates Neon light bonds, that restrict her targets from moving. :*'UV Bind': Binds out of UV light, that weaken the vampires restrained by them, making it hard for them to escape. *'Neon Singularity': Jinx proceeds to concentrate her energy into a ball of light and throws into the air which produces a singularity that draws in enemies and explodes shortly after *'Laser Light Show': Jinx charges up and sends a shock-wave of Neon light, which levitates enemies and destroys vehicles. Jinx then levitates in the air, creating a numerous amount of diverse hard-light weapons, before showering her enemies with Neon light lasers. The lasers then explode, as Jinx lands on the ground. *'Heavenly Raze (True Form)': Int his form, Jinx can remotely summon light from circles she creates (circles that mimic the halo on her back). The power of her light also intensifies, becoming powerful enough to level building in one shot. She gained access to her true form after Hal took a blow meant for her. *'Light Immunity': Due to her light-based abilities, Jinx is immune to sunlight. Equipment *'Night Watch': A special holographic watch, created by Nathan Forge, so that his team and allies can stay in contact. The watch creates a three-dimensional display in front of the user, to display whatever they might need to see. The size of the display can vary depending upon the data it is accessing. It is capable of two-way audio and visual communication. It also has a built-in GPS, allowing one watch to track another. Relationships Jinx’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Lauren Tom Trivia *Hal was created by Onic14. *He is inspired by Jinx from Teen Titans, Jinx from League of Legends, and while her powers where inspired by the Neon power from Infamous: Second Sun. *Her name, 'raze', is a synonym for destruction. Navigation Category: Characters Category: Females Category: Vampires Category: Nightwalkers